Today's the Day
by nelsona3
Summary: It's a big day at the Gilmore-Danes household for one special little girl. One-shot. Future fic.


"Gramma, time to wake up!" A small voice called followed by a bounce on the bed.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked glancing at the alarm clock. "6 AM, are you serious? Do you wake up this early every morning?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes earlier. Momma says I have a built in 'larm clock." The blonde haired girl said, still sitting on her grandmother.

"And they want another one of these?" Lorelai mumbled under her breath, "Well, go downstairs and see your papa.

"I did. But he went to the diner and told me to wake you up."

"Of course he did. He's a mean man." Lorelai said under her breath. "Mean, mean man."

"Papa isn't mean." The little girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course not, Lil. Your papa is very nice." Lorelai said sitting up. "This is way too early. Why don't we try to go back to sleep?" Lorelai asked pleading with the child.

"But Gramma, I'm too excited to sleep!"

"I know, it's a big day. But Momma hasn't sent anything to me, so I think we still have some time."

"But we have to get there before it comes."

"But waiting in a hospital all day isn't any fun." Lorelai glanced at the young girl, who had tears forming in her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you what. How about we get ready for the day, go to the diner for breakfast, and then we will go to the hospital."

"Okay!" Lilly said hoping down from her grandmother's bed. Lorelai proceeded to lie back down. "Bad Gramma! Up, up, up!"

"You are definitely ready to be a big sister." Lorelai said finally getting out of bed and grabbing a robe. "How about you go watch a cartoon while I go get ready and then I will come downstairs and help you, okay?"

"Okay!" Lilly said and left the room. Lorelai yawned and then decided that the kid wasn't going to take no for an answer.

As soon as both girls were ready, they headed to the diner.

"Papa!" Lilly yelled as they arrived.

"Hi Silly Lilly. I'm glad you are glad to see me, even though I just saw you a little but ago." Luke said hugging the little girl. He turned to Lorelai, "Any news?"

"Only that they are getting closer. By the time we finish eating, it should be close." Lorelai said. "But right now, Lilly and I are starving. We would like your best chocolate chip pancakes. Go heavy on the chocolate."

"And whipped cream!" Lilly added.

"Good thing you're both cute, otherwise you wouldn't get this treatment." Luke said gruffly.

"And don't forget the coffee, Lucas."

"Yeah, Lucas!" Lilly added with a giggle.

"Geez, Lorelai, don't teach her that."

Lorelai and Lilly shared a giggle. Their food arrived shortly, they ate quickly, and were soon on their way.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Lilly stated loudly while unable to contain her enthusiasm. She was bouncing and skipping all through the hospital corridors.

"Calm down, Lil. We don't know how long we will have to wait. First, we need to find the correct waiting room."

"But Gramma, the baby is coming. I hope it's a girl. No, I hope it's a boy. No, I just want a baby!"

Finding the maternity waiting room, Lorelai stopped to ask the nurse for an update while Lilly continued to chatter about the baby.

"Okay, Lil. They said Momma is having the baby right now! Which means you are almost a big sister! We just have to wait for Daddy to come out. That could be a little bit still, so how about we go play."

"Okay!" Lilly said while skipping over to the toys in the corner.

"I don't know how her parents do it." Loreai sighed, sinking into the chair. "How is it only 9:00?"

A few minutes later a few familiar faces walked into the room. Lily perked up as she recognized the voice.

"Aunt Honor!" The young girl said running to the woman who just entered. "Momma is having the baby right now!"

"She is? Well that's exciting! You're going to be the best big sister. And I can't wait to be an aunt again."

"Don't worry, you're already good at it." Lilly stated.

Honor was about to answer when she was interrupted. "Hey everyone, I'm glad you're here."

"Daddy! Is it here? Am I a big sister? Is it a boy or girl?" The curious child gave no room for an answer.

"Whoa, Lil. I can tell you are excited, which is why you get to be the first to meet your little brother." Logan smiled at the little girl and held her close. The daddy-daughter duo walked back to where an exhausted Rory held a little boy.

"Hi brodder!" Lilly said quietly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "He's so cute!"

Logan and Rory shared a loving look. "Lillian Lorelai Huntzberger, meet your brother, Landon Lucas Huntzberger."


End file.
